1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, and particularly to an image processing apparatus which displays a preview image of input image information.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus, such as MFP (Multi-Functional Peripheral) having a scanner function, facsimile function, copy function, printer function, data communication function, and server function, a facsimile machine, a copying machine, and a printer device, for example, has a conventionally-known function of reading a document to obtain image data thereof and, in conjunction therewith, providing a preview display of a finished image. Such a function is called a “real-time preview function.” Such a preview display is called a “real-time preview.”
As for an image processing apparatus having the real-time preview function, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-079093, for example, discloses a technique for automatically changing the time for preview display in a real-time preview. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-197079 discloses a technique for setting the details of postprocessing by making an input by a gesture on a preview display at a real-time preview.